


Let Us Hope The Moon Never Falls

by ThylacineLily



Series: Holly and Ryan [Vampires] [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThylacineLily/pseuds/ThylacineLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Holly's birthday and as always she's alone, but her love was nice enough to leave her a nice present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Hope The Moon Never Falls

Holly paused as she looked at the box, wrapped in black paper with a baby blue ribbon around it and on top of it, that sat on the table of her dining room. It hadn’t been there in the morning when she went to bed, yet here it was, sitting there, when she woke up shortly after sunset. She bit her lip as she eyed it, and the card attached to it, with the words, “Happy Birthday” scrawled in his handwriting. Ryan’s handwriting stood out on the plain white card that had been taped to the wrapping paper.

She looked around, wishing she could see him standing in a nearby doorway, or walking to her, but she knew that couldn’t happen. She could still smell his scent lingering in the room, letting her know she had only missed him by minutes; if she had woken up sooner...

She walked over to the wrapped package, lightly touching the card with a small smile. She knew he was the only one that knew that today was her birthday, anyone else who might have known was no longer alive having died long ago. But it wasn’t Ryan’s fault, if anything she would have died before them if it hadn’t been for Ryan.

Ryan had found her in the middle of an attack, and had saved her from the vampire whose intent was murder, not just a quick feed. Unfortunately too much blood had been drained from her and Ryan had been forced to do what he didn’t want to do, not wanting this girl to share the same fate as him. With much regret as to what he was damning her to, Ryan had been the one to turn her, to save her that night when no one else was around to save her. He had rescued her in more ways than one that night, and she would always be thankful for him doing so, never holding a grudge for giving her eternal life.

Yes, her family was dead, everyone she considered friends were dead, but she had been allowed to spend every last moment with them. He had been nice enough to show her how to alter her appearance for their sake, so she could spend it with them, and now that they were gone, she had those happy memories to keep her company. And as much as Holly would have liked it, her and Ryan could never keep each other company. She had been a kill taken from another vampire and that wasn’t allowed in their community, therefore they couldn’t keep in touch without risk of him being punished. She wouldn’t be punished because it wasn’t her fault he had taken the kill from another vampire.

A small smile curved Holly’s lips as she removed the card from the box and ran her thumb over his scrawl before she slowly opened the card, reading over the words inside.

_My Dearest Holly,_

_I am sorry I couldn’t stay to say hello, but I wanted to make sure you had a good day today. Happy birthday, my love. I was at odds with what I should get you for your birthday, I wanted something you could cherish, and after a long search I think I finally found something. I wish I could pull you into my arms and place kisses all over your beautiful face today, but as we both know we can only dream of those days. If I could take you away and start a new life with you, far from this place, that would be the best gift, wouldn’t it, my love? I don’t know when, but I will find a way to get to you and see if you enjoyed your birthday gift. Keep safe and take care. I love you._

_Forever yours,  
Ryan Ross_

Holly wiped away the light flow of tears that had started to flow from Ryan’s words and the thought of being in his arms again. They had tried to be together but when those in his community found out, that was when they were separated. She sniffled and set the card on the table before she undid the ribbon on the small box and unwrapped it, hating to ruin the perfect job he had done. As she removed the lid of the box, she smiled at the red velvet-covered book that lay on a bed of silver tissue paper. She traced her finger over the gold ‘H’ etched into the velvet cover, and smiled a little more as she picked it up, surprised to find it actually had a little bit of weight to it. She opened the book to the first page and smiled at the new note instead.

_If I know you well enough, you’re wondering what’s in this book, my sweet curious vixen. There are pictures from our brief time together, pictures that made me smile and now it is your turn to smile from the memories we share. There are poems I wrote just for you, my dear, and in the back is a special song I wrote when I couldn’t chase you from my mind, no matter how hard I tried._

_Forever your servant,  
Ryan Ross_

Holly smiled as she slowly flipped through a couple pages, reading over one of the poems, tear misting her eyes at the sweet words. He always had been able to make her tear up, even from the sweetest words, because of the way he had with words. She wiped away her tears, even though another small batch was ready behind those, and continued on, stopping at the pictures.

The one that caught her eye was of the winter they were together, both of them were playing in the snow when a friend of hers, who loved them together, had taken the picture, earning a snowball to the head. The smiles on Holly and Ryan’s faces as they fought in the snow for dominance over one another, made a smile curve Holly’s lips as she ran her fingers over the plastic covering over the picture. She looked to the picture next to it, where they were posing for the camera, their heads resting together, small smiles that hid just how happy they were, but it was showing in their eyes.

She flipped through the pictures, skipping over pages so she could look at them all later, and then finally moved to the back of the book, her heart fluttering in her chest at the very recent picture of Ryan, staring back at her. The small note underneath it informed her that he himself took it just the other day for her. Holly smiled slightly as she traced over the cheek bones and soft lips she remembered pressed against her own. She looked down at the song, reading over the lyrics he wrote for her, her brows furrowing in confusion as she read the words.

_Northern Downpour: Written by your love, Ryan Ross._

_If all our life is but a dream  
Fantastic posing greed  
Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea  
For diamonds to appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me_

_And then she said she can’t believe  
Genius only comes along  
In storms of fabled foreign tongues  
Tripping eyed, and flooded lungs  
Northern downpour sends its love_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don’t you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin’  
Weathervanes my one and lonely_

_The ink is running toward the page  
It’s chasin’ off the days  
Look back at boat feet  
And that winding knee  
I missed your skin when you were east  
You clicked your heels and wished for me_

_Through playful lips made of yarn  
That fragile Capricorn  
Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves  
I know the world’s a broken bone  
But melt your headaches, call it home_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don’t you go down_

_Sugarcane in the easy mornin’  
Weathervanes my one and only  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin’  
Weathervanes my one and only  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin’  
Weathervanes my one and only_

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in  
(Hey moon) the easy mornin’  
Weathervanes (hey moon) my  
(Hey moon) one and lonely_

_Sugarcane (hey moon) in (hey moon)  
The easy (hey moon) mornin’  
Weathervanes (hey moon) my (hey moon)  
One (hey moon) and lonely_

_(Continues in background)  
Sugarcane (hey moon) in (hey moon)  
The easy (hey moon) mornin’  
Weathervanes (hey moon) my (hey moon)  
One (hey moon) and lonely_

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don’t you go down  
You are at the top of my lungs  
Drawn to the ones who never yawn  
Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don’t you go down  
You are at the top of my lungs  
Drawn to the ones who never yawn_

_Put down the book and go to your room, my love, for the second present._

Holly felt her heart pound against her rib cage when she read the last words, there hadn’t been anything in her room when she woke up, what on Earth could be there now? She set down the book and took off up her stairs, hoping, wishing, praying it was what she was hoping for. When she swung open her door, her smile faded until it was gone, as she eyed the single rose laying on her pillow, the bed neatly made, unlike how she had left it. She felt as if her heart had been squeezed as she approached the bed, her nose taking in the heavy scent of her love that still lingered in her room. Before she could touch her bed, however, a pair of arms snaked around her waist, causing tears to spring to her eyes, once again.

“Now why have you started crying once more, birthday girl?” A soft voice whispered by her ear as she relaxed back against the chest that she was being pulled back against.

“You’re here, actually here,” she whispered, trying to keep herself together as she looked over her shoulder, staring into the loving eyes she had missed so much.

Ryan’s eyes stared back as he brushed his lips across her forehead. “I’ve missed too many of your birthdays, Holly, I needed to spend this one with you,” he nuzzled her cheek as he spoke. He slowly turned her to face him, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Why is this one different from the others?” She questioned, confused since him being here could cause problems for him, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Ryan’s smile slowly widened as he brought a hand up to dangle a key in front of her. “Do you know what this is?” When Holly shook her head and her brows drew together, he chuckled softly. “This is our escape,” he said softly. “I found a safe place for us to go, where we can be together, no matter what anyone says.”

“Wh-what? Are you serious?”

“Happy birthday, Holly,” Ryan whispered before he lowered his head and caught her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. After a few moments he slowly pulled away and smiled down at her. “We can be together... If you want to. Do you want to leave with me, Holly? And live together?”

“Why on Earth would I say no to you!?” Holly exclaimed, smiling wide as she hugged him tighter, nearly jumping up into his arms. She giggled and placed kisses on his face and neck before he caught her mouth in another slow kiss.

Ryan ran his fingers through her hair as he held her close and slowly broke the kiss. “How does making slow, sweet love and then packing to leave for our new home sound?” He questioned, smiling down at Holly.

“It sounds like a plan to me,” she said before he caught her mouth once more, their lips melting together as the kiss grew deeper.


End file.
